


[Podfic] On Your Right

by wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Hospitals, M/M, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Sam puts the Trouble Man soundtrack on repeat, like a talisman at first, when he thinks that Steve might die. The doctors are grim and serious, claiming that they did what they could for him, removing the bullets and stitching his insides back together. A few hours later, the doctors' faces get less grim, more confused, and a few hours after that, they're throwing their arms up in the air in frustration and grinning with triumph at the same time, because apparently the Super Soldier Serum is worth more than just the fastest mile in human history.Sam spends that time beside Steve, in the position he's gotten used to after only a couple of days: on his right, waiting to see where he'll run next, ready to get his back.





	[Podfic] On Your Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkjunket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On Your Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421092) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



**Download or Stream** : [MP3](https://s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/wingedwords/%5BMarvel%5D+On+Your+Right.mp3) (22.4 MB) ||| [M4B](https://s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/wingedwords/%5BMarvel%5D+On+Your+Right.m4b) (17.3 MB)

**Length** : 00:35:03

**Stream** :


End file.
